BLOWN BREAKER
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Roy Garth has received a message. An important phone call from one of his Journalist Friend's. His name is Joel. Roy has gone into the Asylum to discover what happened to his friend. Unfortunately Roy wasn't prepared for what has happened within the Asylum. Now he must escape with the truth. Or to die with it.
1. LIFE IS A KEY

**_"Hey Guys, just wanted to make a short story on OUTLAST"_**

**_"Great Game, hope many of you enjoy this"_**

**_"Read and Review please, let me know what you guys think about it"_**

**_"I read all reviews"_**

**_"Thanks so much"_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

LIFE IS A KEY

"Ugh,...Ahh!"he yelled

"No,no,no"whispered the patient

His hands struggled again and again. Trying desperately to move from his tightening. Darkness was around. Nothing but the sounds of distress and sadness.

The straps were held on tightly. A dangling light moved back and forth. His body was strapped down tightly on the patient table.

Struggling he was as the Patient known as "Harold Mayson". Harold held nothing in his hands. Yet around his neck was a key.

Swinging back and forth as he laughed and stared with a tilting head.

Walked around the table touching the tied man's exposed legs. The bounded man on the patient's table was named **_"Roy Garth" (Main Character)._**

Roy struggled kicking his legs. Yet Harold smiled. His lips had dangling threads of wires. Dripping with blood. He stared at Roy. Harold had no hair.

His eye brows were completely shaved. His nose was broken. His eyes were solid white. His inner iris colors were faded. His shirt was gone.

"Boy,boy,oh boy"said Harold laughing as he walked away again

Roy looked at him leaving back into the darkness of the room. The light source moved left and right. Laughing and giggles came from Roy's left hand side.

His left hand broke free. Roy was felt with rushing joy. Yet at that single moment.

Harold returned as Roy acted stupid. Making it seem like he couldn't move at all. Roy looked forward. His eyes staring with such great fear towards Harold.

"Hmmph, haha,hoho,hehe,hoha,holo, Hello my friend...I want to introduce you to my best friend..."said Harold

Roy's fear grew more and more. Seeing the massive machete gripped tightly around the right hand of Harold. His eyes shook side to side. Roy grunted aloud.

"Shhhh,no,no,NO! please my friend...This,all this? Isn't but a sight of Life, a mere fact of life itself"said Harold reaching out towards Roy

Roy stopped moving and grunting as he stared at the left opened hand of Harold. Bony and fleshy. Weak and willing.

Roy's cheeks were held by the fingers of Harold. Yet Roy didn't look away at all. Roy thought of his chances to gain the machete or run away.

If he ran, Harold would surely search for him again. Yet if he killed Harold he would have a sign of relief. For a while.

Roy stared at the smiling Harold lifting up the machete. Smiling with a large brown-yellowish smiling grin.

His eyes looked towards Roy as he lifted up the bloody dirty machete over his head.

"Piece by Piece, my friend...HHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"laughed menacingly Harold

Roy grabbed ahold of Harold's wrist. Harold's Machete missed cutting the right leg of this instant Roy punched Harold and grabbed the machete.

Harold dropped into the ground. Laughing with joy. Roy cut through the braces and jolted to his feet. He ran forward. Into the ever lasting darkness.

Towards the opened door. The hallway was large and dank. Smelly and dusty. The glass on the left was shattered. The walls were filled of red blood.

Blood marked as **_"Bring Joy To The Many In The World"._**Roy didn't care, he only cared about living now. Laughing echoed behind him.

The menacing Laugh of Harold.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...NOTHING! YOU HAVE NOTHING!HAHAHAHAHHA"Harold's laughed ever more continued through the hallway

His life was more important than what he had been promised. Than what he had been told. Than what he had arrived to do. In search for his friend.

Roy turned right as he tried opening the door. The nob was closed. So was the door bordered shut. It wouldn't budge at all.

Roy looked right seeing Harold walking. Sounds of incoming feet. Sounds of bare feet walking with no hurry towards him.

"My friend...Oh my friend...Come to me...Arrive within me to be filled with Joy...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"said Harold aloud in the utter darkness

Roy looked left seeing nothing but broken books. Blocking wheel chairs. Then he noticed the open vent.

Roy rushed towards it as he climbed into the open vent. Roy rushed inside of it and stayed quiet. Sounds of walking suddenly stopped.

Sounds of breathing came alive. Roy looked down at his hands. Blood. He stared at the stains of blood. Roy stayed quiet.

Trying to stop himself from shaking so much. Harold was getting closer by the foot steps sounds. Roy opened his eyes and looked back into the vent.

Roy cursed under his breath. Knowing he had dropped his camera somewhere. Yet he was determined to find it again.

To see like a bat in the uttering darkness.

**_BLOWN BREAKER_**


	2. NIGHT FALL

_**2 Hours before Roy Garth had entered into the Asylum. Before going into this nightmare...**_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

NIGHTFALL

The weather was calm. Moving swiftly with constant air. The moonlight shined. Roy stared high towards it. Finishing, listening to the message on his cell phone.

**_"Roy! I-I'm in trouble, I made a terrible mistake, please help?!"said Joel's message_**

**_"I think-I think I'm lost?! I went off the path"said Joel_**

**_Sounds of running came alive. Sounds of whispering and slamming doors. _**

Roy thought of it much more like before. Nothing too much like how his intentions before were.

Roy remembered when Joel had gone towards another story and lost his way for 4 hours.

Joel had only been lost for a short time but gained always a little something from his trips. Joel's message was urgent like before.

Roy thought of this as another lost travel again. Roy thought of it. And broke out a small smile again.

Remembering what he had told Joel before coming here alone. Roy thought of how he would find Joel. Scared out of his mind lying on the ground.

Or even in a corner writing in his journal about what had happened. What he came up with in his lost adventure again. Roy looked at his cell phone.

Staring at the time. Noticing the time being **_"7:15 pm"._**Roy didn't want anything to worry his girlfriend named "Samantha Vilnius".

He sighed as he replied back to her message. Assuring her he was going to be home in time. Since they both lived together.

Roy placed his cell phone back into his right side pocket. Looking forward again. Sounds of rain came alive. Roy took a quick glance with his cam corder.

A quick look at the right hand side of the Asylum. Looking at the bared windows and the glowing lights.

Wondering what in the hell was Joel wanting out of this besides a story that was already done. Roy stopped recording as he lowered his camera.

"Alright then, Joel here I come"said Roy

Roy walked through the large bushes and hopped over the small stone like wall. Blocking his way in as he grunted lifting himself up over it.

Roy looked up seeing the small lights on. The open large driveway with no cars or nothing of any vehicles around. He didn't care much about it anymore now.

Roy dropped down. His camera on his strap moved left and right.

"So far so good"said Roy

Moving silently as he could. Rain poured down. Roy was wearing a buttoned blue shirt.

A special kind of shirt his girlfriend had gotten him over her trip with her parents. Roy stopped seeing the doorway with steel bars.

The light was bright. Roy moved in slowly and was bended low. Roy grabbed ahold of the knob trying to open it. It wouldn't budge at all.

"Right, it's never this easy at all"said Roy to himself

Looking back towards the front gate he could see the closed shut gate. The security booth. But no guards. Nothing. Nobody was around. Strange it seemed.

Roy walked towards the back garden on the left hand side. Heading towards any open or broken window at all.

Roy stopped seeing no other option of entering into this damned place.

"How in the world did you get into this mess is just beyond me"said Roy waving his arms in disappointment

Yelling came from inside. Breaking glass sounded. Roy looked towards the sound. Quickly reacting he turned on his camera and started video recording.

"AHHH!"yelling went off

Roy rushed towards the front door. Heading to see if he could help at all. Yet nothing as he stared at a closed doors. Roy headed right of the Asylum.

Noticing the massive construction barriers. Noticing the building was half fixed. He began recording it's side. Roy stopped and rushed towards the built ladder.

Climbing up as the rain poured even harder. Lighting sounded. Roy climbed towards the third floor.

Noticing the rainwater slashes slamming hard on the construction wood. He climbed up and stood again. Staring at the smashed opened window.

Hearing voices he didn't recognize. Roy stood beside the window. His camera looking towards the broken glass at his feet. Listening to what was going on.

"Shhh,shhh,now,now"said the menacing voice

"No! Please stop!"yelled the 2nd voice

"Wait?!"yelled the Menacing voice

Roy looked into the room. Rain water dripped inside onto the carpet. Roy moved into the shattered window.

Dropping down as he took cover behind a red stylish chair. Roy looked at his feet as he heard bare feet sounds walking.

The door swung open. slamming into the wall.

"No!Please"said the voice

The barefoot man smiled as he stared at the couch.

"Same, insane...Hmph...Don't You agree?"asked the smiling Menacing man

"Please let me be!"yelled the Voice

The smiling man looked thin as Roy took a small peek. A tiny glance at the man. Seeing the thin body and torn pants.

The man's glowing white eyes with that brownish-yellowish smile. He sighed. The sounds of banging metal came from outside.

Roy could see the hallway light glowing. The blood stains on the walls. Roy closed his eyes. Looking forward again.

Closing his camera. Wondering what in the world did Joel get himself into.

"The Purity of a Joy"said the Menacing Man as he turned around and walked out

Roy sighed in relief. Moving back up to his feet he slowly approached the door. Reaching for the door knob.

Trying to think of either leaving and abandoning his friend or gaining the extra help that he would need.

Roy stopped as his fingers were 2 inches off from touching the door knob. He closed his eyes again. Just thinking logically.

"Damn it..."said Roy silently under his breath

Roy grabbed his cell phone as he stared towards the dials.

The door swung open as it slapped the cell phone out of his grasp. Flying towards the floor.

The Laughing Menacing man smiled at him Roy gasped. The Man swung left and right. Holding a small man made knife like tool.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"laughed the Menacing

Roy jumped back as he stared frightened towards his attacker. Staring at this image of a horrifying Skeleton.

Roy tried throwing the chair towards him. The Menacing man jumped right. Roy took the chance to run as the Menacing Man swung his knife downwards.

Making an instant miss. Roy ran out of the room and closed the door shut behind him. Looking left and right. His heart raced through him.

Pumping instant adrenaline. Roy noticed the blocked path on the right. Desks and chairs even wheel chairs piled up.

"Shit!?"said Roy as he took left

Running downwards into a shut closed door. The laughing continued behind him. Running down the long hallway. He passed other doors.

Without trying to open them. He ran towards the glass door that had a sign saying "**_Main _**_**Office". **_

While inside the main office. He shut the door closed. Looking down at his feet. Thinking of what he just witnessed and did.

His camera was still on him. Roy grabbed ahold of it as it was still recording. Yet he closed it and stopped recording. Looking up he stared at the ruined Office.


	3. INSIDE KEEL

**_"I hope I'm doing good in this"- Author's Note's and Word's- Legendary Icon_**

**_"Outlast is awesome, thrilling, and Enjoyable game, Loved it can't wait to play the DLC"_**

**_"Well please enjoy this"_**

CHAPTER 3

INSIDE KEEL

"No..."said Roy

He stared horrified about this. Roy lifted up his camera. Recording the events in this office. Seeing the steel patient table. A body slashed apart.

Televisions cracked. Roy found this now even more of a waste. He stared right. Seeing the blinking lights of buttons.

Some mentioned about the elevator malfunction. Another mentioned about the Nursery Ward Emergency. Roy stared at it.

Seeing the ongoing blinking of a problem reported. Tables were flipped. Bags and paper were scattered across the floor.

Roy stood on glass and broken needles.

"Joel that's where you'll be"said Roy

Roy looked away as he continued recording. Looking around the office room. Noticing the mapping of the Asylum. Roy recorded the map.

Seeing the many wards.

Closing the camera he looked over his left a dangling broken vent. Roy looked towards the glass door. Locking it tightly.

Roy went towards the opened vent. Struggling to climb into it. He looked at the dirty darkness. Seeing nothing much of light. Roy turned on the camera again.

Yet banging went on. Behind him Roy looked back as he grabbed the vent door. Quickly thinking he closed it. Holding onto it from the inside.

The Laughing man walked into the room. Standing with a smile. Thinking of what this one intruder has gone to.

"Hmph...Oh,Oh,Boy,where,oh,where...Hmph NNNNNNN..."said The smiling patient

Roy rerecorded his actions as the smiling man looked left and right. Tossing aside papers and bloody tools. He walked over the glass without a care.

"Hmmmmmm?...Laughing...my smiles"said The Patient as he walked out of the Main office room. Closing the door behind him.

Roy sighed as he lowered his camera. Thinking what other dangers could there be here in this place.

Roy began crawling towards the opposite side of the ventilation shaft. Crawling through the dirty air ducts as he heard screaming. Banging.

Slamming. Roy stopped as he looked down at the small air duct like opening. Seeing the lights turned on in the room under him.

Single cop lied on the table with needles inside his skull. Dead lying there. Lifeless. Roy closed his eyes disgusted. His stomach gained inner pain.

Yet Roy continued with what he had to do. Sounds came from below. Again. A large man walked into the room. Staring at the dead body of the cop.

It stood large and fat. Moved little. His voice sounded deep. Enjoying this chaos.

"Hehehe, I know what you were past before seeing me entering now"said the Large Cannibal Man

Roy moved his camera closer to get a better view. Hearing the voice of this man. Shook him inside. Causing fear to grow within himself.

Roy thought of what situation could Joel be in besides stuck or trapped. Roy closed the camera and went off. Seeing an opening.

Roy pushed the end of the air duct as it fell. Slamming hard onto the ground. Roy jumped down as he looked both sides for anything.

Seeing nothing but empty silent hallways. He thought it was for the best to make little sounds as possible. Roy walked towards another door behind him.

Yet it wouldn't open. Desperately trying again and again. He stopped. Looking around of where he was at now. Roy looked at the sign at his right hand side.

Seeing it saying as Comfort rooms. He wondered what the heck that meant. Roy looked at the many 4 doors of rooms. Staring at each one.

Noticing each one with numbers. Numbers of Patients specifically for them. Walking towards the number 4. He opened the door.

He raised his camera as then instantly a rapid kick sent him flying back into the ground. Roy struggled as he coughed. Moving back around.

His camera slipped from his grasp and slid across the floor. Roy looked out towards it reaching for it.

The man grabbed ahold of Roy's neck and pulled him up to his feet. Staring at Roy's face. Roy couldn't believe it. The Patient staring back at him.

No nose. Many bandages blocking his exposed forehead. The Patient stared at him.

"What you want?! I have nothing!"yelled the Patient as he tossed Roy through the glass. Roy screamed and fell down into the ground level.

Slamming hard into a table as it broke apart. Broke into many pieces. He lied on his back. Dizzy and woozy. Going into a blackening motion.

Roy lied there into a deep sleep. Never knowing what else would happen.

* * *

**_30 Minutes Later..._**

Roy wakes back up. Grunting as he felt much pain in his back. He tried moving as he was being pushed in a medical bed. Roy looked down towards his legs.

Roy jolted seeing the severed leg of someone else's foot. He stared and screamed. Yet the Medical kart stopped as the thin man slapped Roy.

"Hahaha shut it, understand?! The Man didn't need the leg when I offered it up for him?!"said the Thin patient

"Never,no,no,no"said The Thin Patient

Roy looked at the right hand side seeing chains and broken doors. Concrete like stones. His eyes stared at this.

Seeing where he was. Leaking water went on from the pipes. Roy looked back towards the Thin man pushing on the kart.

Staring at him. Nothing of a smile. His clothing was torn and worn. Old and brown. Roy moved little by little. The Thin man stopped the Kart and stared at him.

"What?! I'm no different from you!?"he said

Roy stopped staring as he looked away. Sounds of crying and dimming lights went on. The Thin man grabbed his clever and walked passed Roy.

Heading off into another room. Yelling went off as he heard loud crying. Loud shouting. Watery pipes went on. Roy moved on and on. Trying to break free.

Roy was able to slip his hand out of it. As he did. Roy untied his other wrist and looked back seeing nothing or nobody else around.

Roy headed off back from where he came. Running quickly as his feet made splashes. Sounds of water splashing onto the wet floor went on.

"HEY?! COME BACK!"yelled The Thin Man from behind him

"Ugh?! No"said Roy as he ran

Roy looked back again and again. Seeing the man rushing behind him with angered face. Lifting up again and again the Clever.

"I'll KILL YOU!"he yelled again and again

The Thin Man struggled as he waved around and around his clever. Instantly trying desperately to jump over pipes.

Tripping forward he fell onto his clever piercing his right leg knee cap.

"AHHHHHH!"yelled The Thin man


	4. WHISTLES

CHAPTER 4

WHISTLES

The door was slammed shut. Roy dropped into the ground. Holding his camera as he looked at it. He breathed in quick and slow.

Wondering how he would get to to his friend in time. His hands were shaking. Worried about his own life.

He thought of what he must do in order to survive this.

Roy dropped his camera lightly onto the ground. It continued recording as it faced towards a dropped file document. Roy closed his eyes as he breathed easily.

Trying to make sense of things. Trying to regain what little humanity he has left. Roy opened his eyes noticing the document. Marked as Notes.

Reaching out towards it he grabbed ahold of it and opened it.

* * *

**_Note Number 13_**

-So far this trip has been a complete disaster. Fucking psychopaths running free with murder. I thought this was to help people.

Not to let them kill and be more.

This kind of shit must be stopped. I know my friends have my back on this. Years I have been trying to make sense of these kinds of things. Either truth or fake.

To me this kind of stuff makes more than just a front head line. It's life we need to know about.

Yet even now my curiosity has brought me to the point of no return. Or maybe I'm beginning to lose it just like these flesh raping assholes.

* * *

Roy closed the file. Thinking hard about this. He knew Joel needed his help where ever he was at now. Roy tried to hold it together. Struggling to make it.

Trying to make sense of things. Even when it didn't. Roy looked at his wrists. Seeing them red. Blistered. He sighed. Roy looked up again seeing the room.

Flipped computers and a dropped chair. The air vent was blocked. He noticed no way out besides taking the time to move the blockage.

Roy looked towards his left seeing the wall with a small out going crack. To his right boxes of files and paper work. Even business records of connections.

Roy thought of grabbing them. Thinking maybe to expose these bastards. But he looked away. Thinking only of why he came. The main reason he came for.

His hand held onto the file. Roy closed his eyes. He opened up the file and read the next Note.

* * *

**_Note Number 2_**

- Just called my editor unfortunately he dosent share the same ideas as I do. I know what Roy had told me 3 days ago. Let it go he said.

Funny he doesn't care too much about risks. He dosent really share the same vision at times. Like I said at times he is an ass.

Always on my case about things and cases that I end up taking most of the risk. Yet I get it though. He wants whats best for me.

I sent him messages and text messages. So I hope he calls me back before I leave the office tonight. He wouldn't believe me.

He's like an older brother to me. A strong member of a distant family I have never had. I'm staring at the front door.

Shut sealed. Even with the ongoing silence this place feels like it has a lot of history.

* * *

Roy made a smile and then shrugged. Thinking of what he did tell Joel before coming to this place. Telling him about what could happen.

Roy looked at the camera. Still with an ongoing blinking red light. Recording what the was on the walls.

Roy stood back up slowly staring at the camera as he held onto the documents in his right hand. He stared at the mapping on the wall.

Staring at the blues and greens even yellows. Colors of what they meant. Roy took one step forward. Instantly as he did.

Hands bursted through the wooden door. Smashing with blood covered around them. Wrapping themselves around Roy's neck.

Roy yelled and grunted as he reached out. The Note's in his hands fell. Roy kicked and struggled fighting. His legs kicked the camera on the floor.

The camera spinned around and around. It stopped 13 feet away from the door and Roy. Laughter could be heard.

"HAHAHHA My,my,my"said The menacing man (Harold)

Roy struggled to breath as the camera caught everything. Roy dropped onto the ground unconscious.

The Laughing man let go as Roy dropped softly into the ground. The door pushed him open. He dropped to his side. Harold entered into the room.

Smiling widely and with a grin.

"Now,now,now, you sure are an interesting bunch aren't you?"said Harold smiling

Harold walking into the room with no shirt. Yet the door swung open as Harold shoved it slamming into the wall. He stared downwards towards Roy.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk, you have just barely begun the treatment and seeing the great wonders my friend?!"said Harold waving his arms around in the air

"Now my friend I have many people to visit besides you, now aren't we happy to include more than one?!"said Harold looking at Roy's body with a tilted head towards him

"Yes?!"yelled Harold

The Camera behind him was still recording everything as the laughter went on. Harold danced and picked up the body of Roy placing him into a wheel chair.

Strapping his hands down along with his legs. On the wheel chair was hands and legs strapped to the sides. Harold smiled as he gave them a high five.

"My people?!"he said smiling as he pushed the wheel chair


	5. BROKEN

_**"Thanks for the many readers, I hope I'm doing a good job on this"**_

_**"I hope to make another one of this if many of you enjoyed it"**_

_**"Let me know How I'm doing on this, thanks"**_

_**"Enjoy"**_

_**Author's Note- Legendary Icon**_

* * *

**_Now this chapter returns back towards what happened at the end of the beginning. At the end of the first chapter._**

**_ Continuing what Roy was doing. Continuing to explain what Roy did after entering the vent._**

**_Returning back to when "Roy Garth" (Main Character) escapes and runs into a ventilation. Losing and forgetting his camera. _**

**_Forgetting_****_ his camera in the room where the colored map was marked in. Where he had found the Note's and the single file of his friend Joel._**

**_Roy was in danger now from the dangerous patient named "Harold"._**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

BROKEN

Roy sat in the vent. Breathing calmly. Roy went off and climbed down into the nurses office. Roy looked at the room.

Seeing the massive blood stains on the wall. Looking back towards the vent. Noticing nothing of Harold. Roy felt little relief.

Yet he had to get Joel out of here once he finds him. Roy looked back seeing the needles. The broken lights on the walls. Roy walked towards the door.

Slowly opening the door. Roy looked outside towards the open noticing the open ground floor. The Nurse's Ward. Seeing the lights at the far distance blinking.

Flickering on and off. Roy looked right seeing nothing coming from down the hall. Looking left he noticed a tied patient in a wheel Chair.

He didn't move much at all. The patient was sitting in the far end corner. Roy slowly walked out forward towards the Nurse's ward.

Trying to not step on glass or make any noise at all. Roy looked at the far distance seeing an exit sign. The door was closed shut. A small red light shined.

Roy needed a key card. Looking left he could see flipped beds. Blood stains on the ripped sheets.

Roy blinked and looked towards the 2nd door on the left hand side. Roy walked towards the room as he noticed sparks flying outwards.

He stared into the ripped door room. Seeing something of a large body or thing. Blocking the electrical current. Roy reached into the room.

Feeling the left side of the wall. Trying to flip the switch on. Once he did. Roy stared forward in shock. Roy fell to his knees.

Seeing something he never would have believed. Roy wanted to scream aloud. Instead he grunted as he felt helpless to do anything.

He looked then looked down at the ground with his eyes closed.

Wire's sparked. The very body of Joel was strapped into the electrical circuits of the Nurse's Ward. Causing the electricity went through his lifeless body.

His clothes burned little by little. His hair did the same. Roy cried feeling the heavy heart of ever growing guilt. He couldn't do it.

The body of Joel was being electrocuted. Surging through the circuits. It was stabbed into them by full force.

The feeling of losing someone like a brother to him. Someone who depended on him. Roy opened his eyes looking towards Joel. Roy flipped off the switch.

"I'm sorry...I;m sorry I couldn't be there for you Joel..."said Roy

Roy looked at Joel and stood back up again. Roy looked back towards the exit doorway. Seeing the red lights turning green.

Roy walked towards it as he reached out grabbing ahold of the door knob. Roy looked down at his feet wondering what he should do.

Roy let go of the door knob walking back towards the body of Joel and grabbing the dropped camera on the floor. The camera was half blackened.

The other half had blood stains. Roy grabbed it and looked at it. Seeing the cracked screen. Noticing the recording and the battery life low.

Roy aimed the camera towards Joel's body. recording Joel's last moments. Roy turned around walking back towards the door. As he opened it.

Roy headed down the stairs. Rushing as quickly as he could heading towards the closed door. As he opened it.

He stopped noticing the blood made arrows on the walls showing him were to go. The blood stains mentioned. **_"SEWERS...ESCAPE THROUGH THE SEWER"_**

Camera filmed and reordered the stains. Roy sighed as he lowered the camera. Breathing nice and calm. He looked back as he closed the door behind him.

Roy looked at the camera as he changed the batteries. Turning the camera around and looked down towards it. The light above him was on.

Roy thought of what he would say.

"I am...My name is Roy Garth, I came into this building known as "Mount Massive Asylum",I...I came into this place to find my best friend Joel...I have found him but he died within this hell hole"said Roy

"I-I...I should have been more about this but I'm sorry,and If I don't make it out of here, please tell my girlfriend I'm sorry about going on with this, her name is Samantha Vilnius, Samantha I love you"said Roy

Roy looked towards the right. Seeing the water running down in the ground. Roy headed off as he turned on the night vision.

Roy headed into the sewer tunnel. Sounds of running and dripping water went on around him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Oh I know...I know"whispered Harold's voice through the watery open sewer

Roy continued walking as the water was up to his waist. He walked struggling to move quick. Roy looked left. Seeing the distant light at the far distance.

By the looks of it was an exit. Broken and torn ladder and walk ways were seen. He lowered the camera. Thinking what else can fucking happen.

Swiping and cursing was heard ahead of Roy. He stopped walking and looked around. Left he could see another distant tunnel.

To his right he stared at the 2 other thin men. Sniffing the air and searching. Looking for something. Roy moved faster so he could reach that ladder.

As he started running faster. 2 voices sounded off.

"Thats-That's the one?!"said the first one

"Shut up!? Your stupid!"yelled The second one

"You shut up?! There!"yelled The first one

"Yes! I want his liver!"yelled The second one

Roy grunted aloud struggling to hold onto the camera. Struggling to move faster. Faster and faster. The heavy water continued to cause him a problem.

His camera was blinking with half battery left. Roy had made it across as he rushed out of the water grunting and struggled heading towards the stairs.

His hands gripped tightly the steel bars. Within seconds one of the thin man's hands grabbed ahold of Roy's right leg.

Roy struggled trying to go up and head towards the glowing light. The thin man laughed as he tried crawling up.

"HAHAHHA, Come to me!"yelled The thin man

"No!"yelled Roy as he looked back and kicked him in the face

The thin man fell dropping onto the second thin man behind him. Roy rushed towards the top as he reached the top.

His hands tossed his camera forward as it spinned. It spinned and stopped facing towards Roy.

Facing Roy's struggle to climb out of the hole. Yet laughing came.

Roy looked down seeing the other 2 climbing again and cursing at one another. Roy's right hand reached out struggling to grasp something. Yet as he did.

His right hand was instantly stabbed into the ground. Roy yelled and looked forward. He stared horrified.

Seeing the body of Joel staring at him. He yelled as he looked at it. The dead cold eyes staring into his eyes. Yet the Laughing stopped.

"HAHAHAHA...I found your buddy...the same buddy...buddy,buddy,buddies"said Harold tilting his head sideways

Looking towards him. Downward.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"yelled Roy

Harold looked down towards him. Smiling and grinning. His bald scalp had 3 lines dangling of long strings of hair.

His thin body was well lit to be seen. Roy's hand bled with lots of blood gushing out.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"yelled Roy

"SURE THING MY FRIEND..."said Harold kicking the face of Roy as the force of the kick sent Roy falling back into the sewers

Roy's hand slipped through the stabbed rusted knife that was deep in his hand. Causing a massive slash like wound through his knuckles and palm.

While falling back into the hole he was struggling to climb out of, thin hands and broken skin hands grabbed ahold of his neck. Grabbed ahold of his forehead.

His face. While falling back into the darkness. Roy reached out towards Harold.

Roy fell into the uttering darkness as Harold's smiling blind eye image facing down towards him was the last he could see.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

* * *

**_BLOWN BREAKER_**


	6. Notes of my Life 1

**_From Author: Legendary Icon _**

**_"Thanks for the many reads in this story"_**

**_"I hope I get reviews on this!"_**

**_"Let me know how I'm doing because so far I was thinking of making another or a sequel"_**

**_"But I don't know yet"_**

* * *

**_This is a short Notes of Joel when he entered into the Asylum and why Roy is out looking for him. Missing and no contact within the past 4 Hours..._**

CHAPTER 6

DOCUMENT 1

_**Note...1 At main entrance...**_

-So far what I have done isn't much of anything really. But I tell you this place reeks of bad eggs. Maybe even conspiracy as I believe.

-Another point, the building looks horrifying from the outside and I hopped over the security wall to get towards the courtyard. Nothing else to enter by really.

- The main entrance wasn't budging. I had tried and tired. No I have no warrant but I do have motivations.

Nothing of getting a big story and a well received paycheck I might add.

-But seriously this place feels dead already the moment you reach the distance between you and freedom.

-This place has no sign of life. Dead lifeless trees all around.

-Yet I still think Roy should have came with me, at least we could cover more ground that way.

-Lighting hits hard around here. The rain really doesn't let up at all. And so much of it really comes down.

-I have a suspicion I'll find what I'm looking for here

* * *

**_Note... 2...Within the Asylum..._**

-My God it's worse. Worse than anything really. A fucking large chained man just-just I know you won't believe what I'm writing at all.

But the large brute man ripped off a patient's head. Clean with his bare hands. Jesus what the fuck? This is becoming a sight of hell?

-I just really can't describe how much i have seen of dead bodies and limbs.

-This really is hell

-Limbs I mean. Just there here on the ground. Chunks of blood splatters everywhere. Nothing left unmarked at all.

-Please God let me get out of this fucking place now. I-I- should have seen this for coming...

* * *

**_Note...3...Bathroom in the Lobby lower floor..._**

-What the fuck?! Seriously!? I'm-I'm struggling to write anything now!

-I mean it-it-it's just my nerves and adrenaline but what the fuck!?

-He fucking chased me?! Calling me "Little Pig". He's a fucking patient lunatic!

-I shouldn't be surprised at all, I mean I really shouldn't since this is a mental institution an Asylum for the deranged.

-He's running in and out of rooms! Guards are no where to be seen at all! I have been in danger since the beginning! Fucking hell!

- I'm scared! I just want out now

-I looked into his dead eyes seeing nothing but death and confusion

-I should have just stayed away from this fucking place the moment Roy had told me so

-I'm sorry to have been so blind about this and-and I now know what I should have done instead...

* * *

**_Note 4...Main Control room, to the lobby doors..._**

-Again?! How many times will this bastard look for me!

-How long will he continue this bullshit?! What do I have to do kill him?!

-No,No, I can't- I-I just can't

- The controls towards the main doors have been disabled and broken

-I'm left with only one option and that is to journey through this hell

-I hope I can make it through this fucking place and escape

-If i die in this place and Roy as you do, like always finding me cowering in a hole or small location...please call the police and expose these fuckers!

- I shouldn't have ever let you down my friend, I'm sorry for everything that has happened...

* * *

**_Note 5...I don't know..._**

-My fucking head aches and my stomach growls in hunger...

-I was hit in the back of my head and now I'm lost with not knowing what happened after

-I find myself in a sealed room. A white patients room. The Patient in this room calls himself "Jerry"

-He yells "Jerry" out again and again. I think it was his name or a friend's name...

- He bangs his head against the door and looks back smiling towards me

-I don't know what madness has gone through them...

-Hell I hope i don't end up like them...

-He asks me what if? "If" something always he ends it like that

-I just don't fucking know why this place has gone so insane within the timeframe and now still goes on with what ever it moves on with.


End file.
